


It's You

by Caitlin_WithanI



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Getting Together, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_WithanI/pseuds/Caitlin_WithanI
Summary: Deckard Shaw is damn good at his job, and maybe hulking hunk Luke is a perk as well as a hindrance. If only Luke felt the same way as Deckard does. Of course, someone has to take Sam, so what happens now?





	It's You

Deckard Shaw is damn good at his job. Just ask anyone who knows him. He’s well known for being quick and effective and willing to do anything to succeed. He had worked hard to get where he was, at MI6 he had been the best of the best until Brixton had betrayed him, working on his own after that had been difficult but he managed to build his dangerous reputation. After tussling with Toretto’s family, he had to admit to the draw, but that was fine with him. He knew the other man understood how family was a driving force and in reality, it was Owen who had been the idiot, working with Cypher. 

And he had to admit that it was nice having a team to fall back onto when he needed help. After saving baby Brian he’d earned his chance at being apart of their family, and he wasn’t going to screw it up.   
But when it came down to it, there was only one person in the world he was trying for, and it wasn’t himself. 

When he’d first gone on his revenge spree for Owen, he finally met his match in life. It was a nice change of pace having someone who would happily throw him through a building as much as he threw them. And the fact the guy was hot didn’t hurt. Of course, Deckard won that fight (no matter what Hobbs said), but what no one else knew was that he had visited Hobbs in the hospital when he was still out of it on drugs. Whether it was to kill him or whatever else, Deckard couldn’t figure out why he went. But seeing the little girl curled up on the hospital seat made him leave, ignoring the pain that blossomed.

He moved on with his mission though but ignoring Hobbs was a difficult task. Saving Hattie with the other man had forced open feelings he’d worked hard to ignore and by the pitying looks his sister kept giving him he could only imagine how obvious those feelings were. He ignored them though, he knew his place in Hobbs’ life and it was smack dab in between enemy and reluctant friend. For the most part, he succeeded, until he got a call from Sam. 

He was at home, patching himself up after a long mission in Tokyo. He wasn’t expecting a phone call at all, so in his surprise, he picked up. 

‘Uncle Deckard?’ He’d recognise her voice anywhere, calm and determined, he was proud to say he had become a very dedicated Godfather figure to the kids in Toretto’s family.

‘Sam, darling, are you okay?’ He knew there was no good reason she was calling, he doubted her father would ever let her text him, let alone call. He could hear something in the background, shuffling and low murmurs.

‘I’m fine, but these guys won’t be when you-’ He voice was cut out by a loud slap, and Deckard felt powerless at the sound. 

‘Deckard Shaw,’ another person spoke, voice modulated, ‘You have upset too many people, and they are teaching you a lesson. The girl will die unless you can find her.’ Before Deckard had the chance to utter a word they hung up, the sudden silence smothering him. 

He had gotten straight to work, first running the number and tracing it to a rough area in London. He quickly suited up, pulling out every gun he had, every grenade, and getting in his fastest car. Once in the area he surveyed every building, discounting shops and residential buildings. He sat for hours outside of warehouses and dockyards until he spotted what he was looking for. There were men with hidden guns eyeing every exit, cameras covering every angle. Usually, he’d go for subtle, but they wanted him, so they wouldn't hurt Sam until they already had him in their sights. 

He sauntered through the building, shooting every person that moved or breathed, they never stood a chance against him. Once everyone outside of the room holding Sam was dead, he entered, unsurprised to find the lead goon holding a knife to her throat. He had sounded calm on the phone but now he was shivering in fear. When he looked at Sam, she seemed fine, her father had taught her to be strong and she was, even with a knife at her neck. 

‘How does it feel to be more afraid than a ten-year-old.’ Deckard taunted him, he needed to draw the guy away from Sam and pride was a good way to do so. 

‘Afraid? What, am I afraid of you? You wish!’ In his bravado he had slackened his hold a little, Sam nodded minutely at him, saying she was okay, which made Deckard smile.

‘I think you are; I mean look at you, you practically shaking in your boots.’ It was Deckard’s laugh that set him off, throwing Sam to the side he lunged forward knife out. He scratched Deckard’s side before he could move to the side, but he was easily thrown into the wall. He kicked out but Deckard caught his foot and twisted it, resulting in a blood-curdling scream from the goon. 

Deckard looked up to make sure Sam was okay and in that split second the goon leaned forward and plunged the knife into his side. Sam screamed but Deckard focused on throwing him to the ground and putting three bullets in his head. He hadn’t noticed when he fell to his knees, but Sam was in front of him looking very worried. She was talking to him, but he was finding it hard to focus on the words. He blinked sluggishly, pulling his phone out and passing it to her, gasping out what he hoped was a name. 

Sam helped him lower down onto the ground, leaning against the wall, Deckard pulled up his shirt to see a set of 4 or 5 stab wounds bleeding badly, even though he was sure he'd only gotten him once. Sam pushed her hoodie onto the wound, putting his hands over it to keep it in place. She sat next to him and he soon found his head resting on her shoulder. 

‘Deckard? Deckard, you need to stay awake.’ Sam was patting his cheek, rousing him, he was dead tired all of a sudden but he knew she was right about staying awake.

‘Iss, okay Sam. Am okay.’ He smiled at her, but she still looked worried. ‘You call your dad yet? Need to make sure he finds you, no one else.’ It hurt to speak but he forced it out. 

‘I didn’t call my dad, I called someone to help you.’ She looked pointedly at him, daring him to argue with her, but he just nodded.

‘It’d be nice though, seeing your dad before I-’ Sam punched his shoulder to shut him up. ‘Don’t talk like that-’ And Deckard is pretty sure she kept talking but he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and his mind went dark.

When he woke again it was to his bedroom and he decided he definitely had to be dead because there was no way Luke Hobbs was slumped in an armchair in his bedroom fast asleep. Not wanting to wake the man, Deckard just watched him, taking in the shadow of stubble, unkempt clothes and the dark circles under his eyes. In all the time he’s known Hobbs, Deckard had never seen him look tired. Injured, yeah. Snarky, hell yeah. But never tired. 

After a couple of minutes passed Deckard started feeling bad, Hobbs was a big guy but he had somehow managed to scrunch up onto the tiny chair. He would end up with a crick in his neck and a sore back if he didn't move soon. Moving gingerly, Deckard leant forward so he could pull out a pillow from behind him and relaxed back into place. Lining up his shot he chucked the pillow at Hobbs, who bounced up, with what could only be described as a roar, and scanned the room with wild eyes. This had Deckard in hysterics, literally in stitches. Hobbs looked at him, and Deckard was expecting annoyance or playful anger, but Hobbs looked at him with unadulterated relief.

‘Mornin’ twinkle toes.’ Deckard hoped Hobbs would stop looking at him like that, that the dig would return them to their playful annoyance with each other. But Hobbs kept looking at him like he was Jesus or something. ‘What? I got something on my face?’ Deckard could hear the annoyance bleed into his voice, he didn’t like being the centre of attention, especially like this.

‘You almost died Princess, I’m just really glad you are okay.’ Hobbs smiled as he spoke, in a way Deckard didn’t think the man was even capable of -shy and hopeful. Hobbs was certainly acting odd, enough that Deckard wouldn't be surprised if he was dead. 

‘Sam, is she okay?’ He knew she must be fine, there was no way Hobbs would be at Deckard’s side if there was something wrong with his daughter. He just wanted the strange attention off of him. 

‘Yeah, Sam’s fine. She’s been really worried about you, we finally managed to get her away from your bedside and out into the fresh air.’ Ah, so that was why Hobbs was there. A promise made to his daughter to make sure he didn’t die during her excursion. He knew there was probably a good reason, but it still hurt to hear the man wasn’t there because he wanted to be.

‘We?’ He flushed at the raspiness of his voice, hoping Hobbs will chalk it up to dehydration rather than his emotions.

‘Hattie and Owen, they’ve taken her to the zoo. Something about seeing penguins.’ They both laughed, Deckard couldn’t imagine his siblings taking a family trip to the zoo. But then, he never imagined that Hobbs would trust Owen with the time of day, let alone his only daughter. ‘Besides, I wanted some time to talk to you without Sam about.’

And the penny dropped. Deckard could only imagine how pissed Hobbs actually was, his daughter was kidnapped because of Deckard, she could have died because of him. He knew it was coming. ‘Look, big guy, I’m sorry she got dragged into it. I didn’t even know there was a bounty on my head, and I wouldn’t ever guess they’d take Sam to get to me.’ Damage control was now the game, calm Hobbs down so he doesn’t punch him around, hope to god he’ll still get to see Sam from time to time. 

Hobbs just looked confused at his words. The man was definitely too expressive to be a spy. How was Deckard supposed to make things okay if the big lug just looked confused?

‘I know it’s not your fault Deckard.’ Hobbs had called him by his first name, Hobbs has never called him by his first name. ‘Hey, hey! Look at me, nice deep breaths. Breathe with me.’ Deckard could feel that he was shaking and tried to focus on Hobbs’ words, who was suddenly sat on the bed next to him. They just breathed together, and Deckard could feel his sudden panic lessen until he was calm again.

‘How about this, I talk, you listen. That way you aren’t jumping to wrong conclusions.’ Deckard hated this with a passion and if anyone asked, he would be blaming his emotional weakness on the drugs. He nodded all the same though, relaxing against his pillows and looking expectantly at Hobbs.

‘I got a phone call a few days before you did, they’d taken Sam when she was on a school trip. I had pissed off the wrong people, apparently. But they told me that to teach me a lesson they would destroy the only two things I care about. They vanished after that. Mr Nobody let me use God’s Eye, but I didn’t know who I was looking for besides Sam. Then I got a call, a few days later, saying that my chance to say goodbye was over and I was stuck again with no information and no clue what they were doing. 

‘Then I got a call from Hattie, saying Sam had called her, that you had saved her, but they had gotten you. I didn’t know what to do with that. I had ignored what they said and acted like I didn’t know, and I almost lost you. I almost lost both of you. And I won’t let them win now.’ He looked expectantly at Deckard like he was expecting some massive reaction, but Deckard was mostly confused.

‘I don’t think I understand. I mean, I know that we’re friends and stuff, but what was the other thing they’d taken?’ Deckard was tired and this was an emotionally draining conversation.

‘They took you, Deck. You were the second person I cared about.’

‘Wow, you must really not have friends if I’m the next important thing in your life after your kid.’ He really didn’t know where this was going, but he could feel hope building in him at what it was starting to sound like.

Hobbs looked like his world was ending at his words, which made something twist painfully in Deckard’s chest. His hand shot out when Hobbs got up, hoping he’d stay. ‘Spell it out for me, Luke. Please.’ 

Hobbs’ face softened, ‘I love you, Deckard Shaw.’ Deckard felt very overwhelmed at those words, like real life and his deepest hopes were colliding. The thought that he might be dead surfaced again.

When Luke laughed, Deckard realised he’d mused this idea out loud. ‘You ain’t dead, Princess. I made sure of it.’ 

‘I may not be dead, but I am tired.’ Luke got up as if to leave. ‘But I’ll sleep easier knowing you’re next to me. And I don’t mean in the chair.’ Luke laughed again, then climbed into the other side of the bed and getting comfortable. Deckard then climbed almost completely on top of him, getting himself comfy, and kissing him gently. When they parted, Luke just grinned at him, letting Deckard use him as a pillow. They were sound asleep when Sam crept into the room, smiling at the picture they both made.


End file.
